Fight of Our Lives
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: Shinzon didn't die in the Battle of Bassen Rift, rather, the Romulan ships never came to help Picard, so he won. Now, the bridge crew of the Starship Enterprise make new friends in the Empire and new enemies in a fight to return to the Federation with news of a doomsday weapon that could spell the end of the Federation. *has various bits and pieces of other Trek incarnations*


**Stardate 56940.49  
December 10, 2379  
0645 hours  
Unknown location  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus**

Harsh footsteps echoed down the corridor. Commander Will Riker looked up to see a familiar blonde Romulan commander pass by the cell he was in, not even bothering to look up from her data tablet. Sela had passed by this way every single morning now, at the exact same time. In the afternoons, it was another commander, this one a dark-haired woman who lacked the typical distinctive pronounced brow ridges.

"Rise and shine, people!" he hissed at the other occupants. Beverly Crusher sat up with a yawn.

"My turn?" she asked.

"As usual, Beverly," he replied. The red-haired doctor sat up and took up the watch position, giving the others the security they needed to work on an escape plan.

It had been a month since Shinzon had defeated them and brought them back to Romulus. The cell they were in was small, but sufficient to fit the senior staff of the Enterprise. It had been decided early on that they would take watch shifts over the span of two days.

First, it was Will's turn to do the first night shift. Then, Beverly would take the first morning shift, after which Geordi would take the afternoon. The second night shift was Worf's job, with Data running the second morning shift. Finally, it was Deanna's turn to do the second afternoon shift, which led back into Will's shift.

That always left someone to watch over the comatose Lieutenant Kell Perim. The young Trill helm officer had been hit in the head with a disruptor by a centurion when they were taken prisoner. Beverly had done the best she could with the emergency medical kit she had been able to sneak off the Enterprise with them, but that had been confiscated two days after they had been thrown in this cell.

However, it seemed that today would be different. A gray-haired Romulan woman stopped in front of the cell, holding a medical kit.

"Here," she said gruffly, "This should be sufficient to keep your officer comfortable."

"Thank you," Beverly said, accepting the kit through the squeaky food slot by the door.

As the woman turned to walk away, Beverly stopped her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The woman turned, "Doctor Venora of the Imperial Warbird _Valdore_."

With that, she left. People came and went, but none seemed to notice that Perim was gaining color back into her face, and slowly regaining consciousness over the course of the day.

By the time that the second commander walked by in the afternoon, Perim was awake and joking weakly with Deanna, who seemed to take it upon herself to cheer the Trill up and keep her up-to-date on what was going on.

The commander did a quiet double-take, but didn't say anything. Instead, oddly enough, a small smile appeared on her face.

Over the course of the night, things were normal again. Suddenly, Worf woke them with a shout.

A trio of grim-faced centurions stood outside of the cell, led by a third commander, this one a man with hair as gray as duranium hull plates. He looked straight at Beverly and gestured to her.

"You will come with me, Doctor Crusher," he said without preamble.

"Whatever it is, I don't care," the doctor replied, rolling over on her bunk.

"I think you will. If you don't, one of your friends will die," he retorted.

Beverly was out of bed so fast that it actually seemed to startle the man.

"Where do we start?" she asked, looking wide-awake as only a Starfleet doctor could in the middle of the night.

**Stardate 56940.64  
December 10, 2379  
0800 hours  
Hall of State  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus**

There were very few people here today, Senator Tal'aura observed as she walked into the meeting. The Praetor sat in his usual spot, flanked by that Reman viceroy of his.

The military contingent discussed something quietly, probably fleet issues. A pair of civilians sat a few seats away from them, both casting glares at the human woman seated calmly to the right of the Praetor. Both Pardek and Durjik seemed to hate the Federation a little too much.

Eborion, a noble, took a seat next to Tal'aura almost as soon as she sat down. She made a point of ignoring him completely, simply because she didn't like him. He was a rather plain-looking man who seemed to think he was cleverer than he actually was. Tal'aura could almost see the gears turning in his head whenever he thought about anything. He was, in short, a despicable necessity in running the Empire.

"Commander Suran!" Shinzon's voice cut through the Hall of State, "I take it that this is Doctor Crusher?"

Suran nodded. The human woman looked up at the mention of her name, but didn't say a word.

"Good," Shinzon continued, "Well, Doctor Crusher, perhaps you may know the reason that you are here."

"Not that I'm aware of," Crusher said, looking faintly curious as to why she had been roused so early to attend this meeting.

"You are here to find a cure for a rather nasty disease," Pardek said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Which one? I know of a few," the red-haired human replied drily.

"A disease found commonly in Kevrata, Doctor," Commander Suran input.

"I know of that one. I assume you read my Starfleet file, then," she replied evenly.

"Know one's enemy. It is a human saying, is it not, as well as Romulan?" Shinzon said.

"Yes. So, you're finally going to give the Kevrata the cure that they so desperately need?" Crusher asked.

"You mistake us, Doctor. You're not here to cure the Kevrata. You are here to find a cure for the afflicted Romulans," Pardek retorted.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Crusher said bravely.

"My offer still stands," Suran said, "I'll kill one of your crewmates if you don't comply."

Crusher's face paled a few shades, but she kept any expression off her face. Tal'aura thought she looked very much like their Vulcan cousins.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked after a few minutes of silence on her side of the conversation.

**Stardate 56944.13  
December 11, 2379  
1435 hours  
Space Station Bravo  
Sector 221-G**

"This is getting annoying."

Admiral Elizabeth Shelby looked up, not even remotely surprised to see Captain Katerina Mueller standing in front of her desk.

"What is?" Shelby asked.

"You haven't heard anything about the _Enterprise_ yet? Elizabeth, an entire ship can't just disappear, let alone the flagship. Last I heard, they were on a diplomatic mission to Romulus. Does no one else think this is a little more than odd?" Mueller said.

Shelby leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I've almost considered telling Jellico to shove his head up his ass so that I can take a ship and go find them myself. But here I am, because I simply don't have the ability to find a ship in time that could be easily undetectable."

"Hold on," Mueller said, "You need to find someone fast, whom you can trust and who has a virtually undetectable ship, right?"

"Yes, I do believe I just said that," Shelby replied, "What the hell are you going on about here?"

"We both happen to know someone in Thallonian space right now who you trust and who has a ship that matches your specifications. Want to make a guess?" Mueller said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"First, wipe that smirk off your face. Second, I don't even know how to contact Soleta right now. She can go off the grid whenever she damn well pleases," Shelby said, "Hell, I'm desperate enough to call Admiral Akaar for authorization, but then Jellico would be up my ass for bouncing over the chain of command."

The door chime rang. Shelby stifled a rather vulgar curse.

"Come in and join the party!" she called out sardonically.

The door swished open and in walked the devil herself. Soleta walked in and promptly plopped into a chair across from Shelby.

"About damned time you showed up," Shelby said.

Soleta looked very confused, "Excuse me?"

Shelby leaned across the desk, "How would you feel about a mission into Romulan space to find out exactly what happened to the _Enterprise_?"

A smile crept across Soleta's face, looking even stranger on her than her Romulan garb.

"I'd love to. On one condition," she said.

"Name it," Shelby said.

"I want to pick the crew, as I'm obviously in command."

"No one's disputing that," Mueller muttered, drawing a sharp glare from Shelby.

**Stardate 56946.26  
December 12, 2379  
0914 hours  
**_**Starship Titan**_**  
Utopia Planitia Shipyards  
Earth**

Ranul Keru listened with half an ear as Christine Vale and Melora Pazlar argued over something. It sounded like some astrophysical topic, but Keru wasn't in the mood to input his opinion as someone who actually had training on the subject.

"Interesting situation we have here," a voice said to his side.

"Huh? Oh, hello Doctor Bralik," he greeted the Ferengi biologist.

"Hello, Lieutenant Commander," she replied.

"What did you mean by interesting situation?" Keru asked.

"We seem to be missing a few of our senior staff," Bralik said, her voice sly.

"Well, for now, Admiral Akaar is in charge," Keru said, thinking about Captain Riker and Commander Troi. Well, Riker wasn't an official captain yet, but he was a captain as far as Keru was concerned.

"Honestly, he makes me uncomfortable," Bralik admitted, "Granted, most admirals do."

"What about admirals?" Alyssa Ogawa said from behind Bralik.

"Hello Alyssa," Keru said. Bralik nodded at the nurse.

"Hello Ranul. Hello Bralik. Are you talking about the same thing everybody else is?" she asked.

"Yes. I mean, how could an entire starship disappear, even if it is in Romulan territory," Bralik said.

"I don't know. I do hope they're all right," Alyssa said, "I used to serve on the _Enterprise_."

"A lot of people did," Bralik muttered.

"How else would I have met Sean?" Keru said.

Even Bralik winced at the tone in his voice, and she had only heard Keru mention Sean Hawk once. Alyssa closed her eyes for a brief second.

Meanwhile, Vale and Pazlar were joined by Nidani Ledrah and Jaza Najem. The topic shifted from astrophysics to a topic that was being discussed everywhere.

"Hey, can I ask you to look over something for me? I detected an odd fluctuation in subspace reading about a light-year out from Earth?" Jaza asked, holding up a data tablet.

"Sure," Pazlar said, taking the data tablet from him. Vale and Ledrah clustered nearby.

"What is that supposed to be?" Vale wondered aloud.

"No clue," Jaza said, "But it looks like some sort of power signature to me."

"It could be a cloaked ship," Ledrah suggested, "Look at the signature. It almost looks like a warp signature, but heavily cloaked. Although, a warp signature would continue until it reaches us, if it really is headed towards Earth. Unless it happens to be a ship with that new experimental drive that the Corps of Engineers has been raving about since it was reported near Priatia, in Thallonian space."

That was when the Red Alert klaxon sounded, ending all conversation in the mess hall and sending everyone scurrying to their battle stations.

**Stardate 56946.27  
December 12, 2379  
0920 hours  
**_**Starship Titan**_**  
Utopia Planitia Shipyards  
Earth**

Admiral Leonard James Akaar sat in the command chair and stared at the Romulan warbird that had decloaked not even a kilometer in front of the _Titan_.

"How the hell did they get this far into Federation territory and we didn't see them coming?" Admiral Edward Jellico wondered aloud. He was on Titan for a meeting with Akaar, as was Admiral Alynna Nechayev, who scowled at the viewscreen.

"Lieutenant Commander Jaza!" Akaar ordered, "Do you recognize the class?"

"No sir. Although, I just happened to be talking with Commander Ledrah and she mentioned a ship that had a new experimental drive. She said it appeared first in Thallonian territory," the Bajoran science officer reported.

"Stand down Red Alert, Admiral. I think I know who it is," Jellico said with a grimace, "Commander Keru, open a channel."

"Channel open. We're getting a response," Keru replied.

"Onscreen," Akaar ordered.

The face of a Vulcan woman appeared onscreen. Not three feet behind her were a pair of blonde women, one with the uniform of a Starfleet Admiral and the other wearing captain's pips.

"_Hello, Admirals. I hope we didn't interrupt anything_," the Vulcan said.

"Absolutely not, Commander," Jellico muttered.

"Of course not, Commander Soleta. Forgive me for the suspicious attitude, but as you can guess, the Federation has poor relations with the Empire at this moment," Akaar said calmly and diplomatically.

"_No need to worry, Admiral. The Empire and I don't see eye to eye either. I'm here to ask for volunteers to help locate and retrieve the _Enterprise," Soleta said.

"_Admiral Akaar, we need at least twelve more crewmembers to have an efficient ship here. Perhaps some experienced personnel, as the only ones we have here are a few inexperienced crewmen from Bravo Station_," Admiral Elizabeth Paula Shelby said. Captain Katerina Mueller nodded her agreements.

"Of course, Admiral Shelby. In fact, the command crew of the _Titan_ is short a few people and could use some combat experience as a team. I'd be happy to loan them to you, along with Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale and Cadet Torvig Bu-kar-nguv," Akaar said, as eager as she was to find the missing starship.

"_Well, thank you, Admiral Akaar. I do think that will be appreciated. If they could beam over within the hour, we'll be on our merry way_," Shelby said.

"Understood. Good luck," Akaar replied before gesturing for Keru to cut the channel.

"Well, you all have your orders," Nechayev said drily, "So hop to it."

**Stardate 56949.14  
December 13, 2379  
1026 hours  
Unknown location  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus**

Deanna Troi sighed as she leaned back. They had only been in this new cell for two days and they were already bored. Beverly had gone to work again, leaving Will in charge of Lieutenant Perim, who seemed rather shy around any superior officer. Worf was brooding again and Data tinkered with a small piece of metal from Geordi's old VISOR that neither one seemed to know what to do with.

Someone nearby was radiating anger and confusion. The sense drew closer until it stopped outside the cell door.

"Incoming," Deanna said drily as the cell door swung open. In the doorway stood a woman this time. This one was wearing the uniform of a centurion and held a rather ugly disruptor in her hands.

"Which one of you is the Trill?" she demanded.

Deanna acutely felt Lieutenant Perim's panic and fear even as the young helm officer replied.

"I'm right here," she said, her voice shaking a bit.

"You are to come with me at once," the centurion said. Perim shakily stood and followed the woman out, looking back once, pleading.

The psychic senses faded away until they were mixed in with the emotions of everyone else in the building.

"God, I hope they don't interrogate her," Geordi said, "I don't think she could handle it right now."

"Couldany of us?" Worf asked the question they were all thinking.

No one replied and said the answer they already knew.

**Stardate 56949.15  
December 13, 2379  
1035 hours  
Cargo Ship **_**Levine**_**  
Orbit  
Romulus**

Kell Perim stared around herself in awe when the transporter deposited her in the transporter room of a cargo ship. A human woman with graying brown hair stood at the transporter console. The centurion next to Kell let out a heavy breath as she pulled off her helm, revealing a relatively young Vulcan woman, albeit an emotional one.

"Well, Liz? How're we doing?" she asked, shaking her dark brown hair out of its braided bun.

"Pretty good, Captain, considering that you insist on rescuing the command staff of the _Enterprise_ one at a time," Liz replied.

"Good. Well, Lieutenant, sorry for the subterfuge," the Vulcan continued, "I'm Captain Liviana and this is my first officer, Eliza Devuorine. You're aboard the cargo ship _Levine_."

"Um, hi?" Kell said. Eliza laughed.

"Well, clearly Starfleet isn't making them as outgoing as they were back in my day," she said.

"You were a Starfleet officer?" Perim asked.

"The entire crew is formerly from Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force, or the Romulan Imperial Defense Force," Liviana said, "Hell, I used to command a Romulan warbird."

"Really?" Perim asked. Eliza laughed again.

"Ah, to be young," she said, sounding nostalgic.

"Well, Eliza?" Liviana said, "Shall we work on getting Lieutenant Perim here back to the Federation?"

"Yes, Captain," Eliza said, "With pleasure."

**Stardate 56950.45  
December 13, 2379  
2156 hours  
**_**Starship Excalibur**_**  
Space  
Near the Neutral Zone**

Captain Mackenzie Calhoun was seething. Commander Burgoyne 172 could feel it.

"Lieutenant Tobias. Anything?" the Xenexian asked.

Tania Tobias stifled a sigh, "No, Captain. Status is the same as the last four times you asked. Not even a stray comet to brighten up our day."

Lieutenant Xy cleared his throat, "Actually…"

A ship suddenly decloaked in front of them, prompting Lieutenant Zak Kebron to hit the Red Alert button with a little more gusto than needed.

"Sir, we're being hailed," Kebron reported.

"On screen," Calhoun ordered, halting his monotony of pacing to face the viewscreen.

The form of a slim Vulcanoid woman appeared on the viewscreen. The smile on her face quickly identified her as a Romulan.

"This is Captain Mackenzie Calhoun of the _Starship Excalibur_. To whom am I speaking?" he asked.

"_Hello, Captain Calhoun. I'm Captain Liviana of the Cargo Ship _Levine_. I have someone here who is happy to return home to the Federation. In fact, we'll be bringing a lot of happy people to this area in the coming few weeks,"_ the Romulan woman said, flicking a strand of black hair out of her face.

A Trill woman stood near her, her Starfleet uniform tattered and dirty.

"_Lieutenant Kell Perim, Captain. I'm from the _Enterprise_,"_ she said.

"Well, hello, Lieutenant. Is there anybody else with you?" Calhoun asked.

"_No sir. Although, Captain Liviana has said that she's working on a way to get the rest,"_ Perim said.

"Is that so?" Calhoun asked, favoring Liviana with a suspicious scowl.

Liviana sighed, "_Look, Captain. I'm not screwing with your mind or anything. If you want proof of my sincerity, I suggest you contact Ambassador Spock, who sent me on this mission in the first place. I was originally supposed to meet Captain Saavik here, but you got here first."_

"How do you know them? Are you a Reunificationist?" Calhoun asked.

Liviana smiled, "_No, Captain. I'm their daughter."_

Everyone's jaw hit the ground.

**Stardate 56950.87  
December 14, 2379  
0134 hours  
Romulan Warbird **_**Spectre**_**  
Space  
Eisn system**

Elizabeth Shelby was in a foul mood. She was currently going between cursing at the data tablet in her hand and glaring at the star they were near, even though it had done nothing wrong.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

Lieutenant Melora Pazlar winced slightly, "No Admiral. The traces are all around his ship."

Soleta happened to walk over to them at that moment.

"We've been detected," she said casually. Shelby turned back towards the screen.

"Just what we need. Range?"

"Oh, they're still in Romulus orbit. It should be pretty easy to give them the slip. Lieutenant Commander Vale?" Soleta asked.

"With pleasure," the human woman said as she deftly maneuvered the ship into a standing orbit of Remus, on the dark side.

"Orbit achieved. Welcome to the Night Side. Please enjoy your stay," Vale said as she leveled out their orbit.

"Dear God, please don't. Soleta is more than enough sarcasm for one boat," Shelby said.

"Why, thank you, Admiral. I feel so loved," Soleta replied smartly.

"Shut the hell up, smartass."

"My ship, my rules."

"God dammit."

That was when the Red Alert klaxon went off and they found themselves surrounded by sixteen Romulan warbirds.

"Well shit," Vale said, "Looks like the cavalry showed up. And I'm not talking about Melinda May."

**Stardate 56951.25  
December 14, 2379  
0456 hours  
Hall of State  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus**

Praetor Shinzon seemed to calculate everything around him just perfectly so as to intimidate someone. Soleta was sure of it.

The full Council sat in their respective seats, all straight-laced and tight-lipped. Meanwhile, Soleta leaned casually back in her seat and lounged, completely calm.

"So, Commander Soleta. Do you have any reason for launching your loyal crew out into space?" Shinzon asked.

"None that you will believe," she said casually, "And quite frankly, I don't feel like explaining myself to you, because I neither trust you nor give a damn about you."

"Is that so?" Shinzon said, speaking before an angry-looking older commander could.

"Yes. So, the only thing I have to say to you is this: Go straight to hell, you son of a bitch," Soleta snapped, allowing her temper to get the better of her.

"Now, now, Commander. I'm sure your mother taught you some manners," Shinzon replied calmly.

Soleta laughed, "If you think I'm going to listen to you, you're insane."

"I quite possibly am, Commander," he said thoughtfully, "Now, your public trial will be tomorrow, broadcast across the Empire. You will be found guilty and executed for treason in three days time. Your first officer will be given his own command and a very close eye will be kept on him. Good day, Commander Soleta."

Soleta stood and as she was led off, she turned and, while walking backwards, gave him a middle-finger salute that caused the female military commander's face to flush green a bit. Shinzon turned to her, an eyebrow raised. Soleta grinned and turned back around.

"Still more Starfleet in me than Romulan!" she called out behind her.

**Stardate 56951.26  
December 14, 2379  
0503 hours  
Unknown location  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus**

Will Riker looked up as a woman was unceremoniously thrown into the cell. She swore and rolled to her feet.

"Perhaps your mothers need to teach you some manners!" she shouted after them.

Worf clapped a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. When they caught sight of each other, they both stepped back.

"Well. Imagine seeing you here," Riker commented.

"What're you in for?" Soleta asked cheekily.

"Until we're released. You?" Worf replied.

"From what I understand, life," she responded.

"What do you mean?" Deanna asked, "Are you expecting to die here?"

"Well," Soleta said, "The Praetor has already decided that my court-martial will find me guilty of treason, so I guess I'm supposed to die in three days. Like that's gonna happen."

"You have a way out of here?" Geordi LaForge asked, sitting up from the sole bunk in the room.

"Well, if anybody ever learns how to haul their asses into gear. I have about five back-ups plans for each of my three main plans. So yes, I do have a way out of here," she replied with a smile, "What, do you want to come along?"

Everyone stared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she answered her own question.

"Well, what's the first one?" Beverly Crusher asked.

"Elizabeth Shelby uses the lock-pick device I gave her and breaks out of her cell, then comes to get the rest of us, while picking any lock she can find along the way. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. There are guards at every cell door and exit on this floor alone. I think they've called in all the law enforcement patrols on the entire planet."

"What is the plan with the greatest likelihood of success?" Data questioned.

"That a few key people got the message I sent and are already on their way here. I also sent a message to someone on Shinzon's council, a rather simple one."

"What was it?"

Soleta smirked, "I flipped him off."

Worf lifted an eyebrow, "It seems that you have resorted to your Romulan side."

"Have to act the part. It would be illogical to ruin any chance of escape," she replied, a Vulcan mask appearing over her features that disappeared just as quickly when she blew some hair out of her face.

"I like the way you think," LaForge commented.

**Stardate 56951.32  
December 14, 2379  
0534 hours  
Unknown location  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus**

Christine Vale cautiously slipped through the hallways, holding the device Admiral Shelby had given her.

When she reached her destination, she pressed the device to the door. It slid open and revealed a sterile laboratory.

Stepping inside, she almost gasped aloud when she saw why she was here.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard lay unconscious on a biobed, tubes snaking out of his arms. Christine sprinted over and hurried to unhook him from the machines.

He woke slightly and looked blearily over at her.

"Don't worry, Captain Picard. Let's get you out of here. Keru!" she hissed. Ranul Keru appeared from behind a table, as did Bralik, Jaza Najem, and Alyssa Ogawa.

"Let's move, people. We need to get him back to the _Spectre_ and into medical stasis before he loses any more blood."

"Christine," Alyssa whispered, "You need to look at this."

"What is it?" Vale asked, slipping over, leaving Bralik and Jaza to help Picard.

"This… this is thalaron radiation, Christine. This is what he used to murder the Senate. This was the last report Starfleet received from the _Enterprise_. Shinzon plans to use this again. Judging from the amounts here, he plans to destroy a planet with it," Alyssa whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Oh my God. He's going after Earth," Vale gasped.

Turning back to the others, she didn't bother to whisper.

"We need to get out of here now! Until further notice, all other rescue operations are suspended. We have to get to Federation space, now!" she shouted.

Keru and Bralik looked at each other, confused, but lifted Picard off the biobed and took off towards the nearest transporter room, Alyssa and Christine covering them with crude metal pipes for weaponry.

**Stardate 56951.76  
December 14, 2379  
0926 hours  
Underground cavern  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(20 days until Earth annihilation)**

Ambassador Spock easily masked his surprise when four people stumbled into the cavern the Remans were hiding in, bearing a fifth between them.

"Identify yourselves!" Colonel Xiomek snapped in the typically gravelly voice of a Reman.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale of the Federation. Sir, we need your help. Our friend is in need of immediate medical attention," their leader, a blonde human woman, said.

"I can vouch for them," Spock spoke up, "They are all of Starfleet. The others are Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru, Doctor Bralik, and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa. Their patient is Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"We will trust you, Ambassador," Xiomek said after a few minutes of thought, "Take them to one of our ships in orbit. The human captain can be treated there. We have heard much about his bravery and honor during the Dominion War and afterwards. He helped to return the coronet of Karatek to its home."

"Indeed," Spock commented, remembering that rather fateful journey to return the coronet.

"I remember that," Vale said, "I was the tactical officer aboard the _Enterprise_ during that mission."

Keru and Ogawa nodded in agreement, both stating that they had been on the _Enterprise_, too.

Xiomek nodded and sent them off to his flagship, where Picard could receive the medical treatment he needed.

**Stardate 56952.01  
December 14, 2379  
1134 hours  
Hall of State  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(20 days until Earth annihilation)**

"You wanted to see me, Praetor?"

Shinzon looked up from his desk to see Commander Donatra standing before him.

"Ah, Commander. Yes, I did. Do you recall what I said about Commander Suran back in the Senate Chamber before I led the attack on the _Enterprise_?" he asked.

"Yes sir. You said that I should watch Commander Suran, and at the first sign of treachery, to dispose of him," Donatra replied, keeping her face blank.

"Good. Yet, you failed to carry out those orders."

"I did not see any signs of treachery, Praetor," Donatra said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yet, I did. Odd, how our perspectives differ, Commander. After all, you do know what hardship and suffering is," Shinzon said, lifting a data tablet.

"On here, I have your entire record. Even the bits and pieces that were conveniently locked to anyone but yourself," he continued, "I do wonder what Commander Suran would think about your duties that lie outside of the Empire."

"I've never cared what people think about me, sir. I only care that the job gets done successfully," the young commander replied, still keeping her face blank.

"Good," Shinzon said, "Then you have three days to dispose of Commander Suran, or this entire file will be released publically. Imagine what a scandal that would cause."

Donatra stiffened, "Yes sir. I will not fail."

"For your sake, Commander, I sure hope not. Dismissed."

She snapped off a perfect textbook salute before turning on her heel and leaving. Shinzon turned back to his computer screen. Now to see how dear Captain Picard was doing.

**Stardate 56952.91  
December 14, 2379  
1927 hours  
Residential Street  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(20 days until Earth annihilation)**

Commander Suran hid his surprise well when Donatra showed up at his doorstep.

"Hello, Commander Donatra. What brings you to my house?" he asked.

"We need to talk, Suran. Without being listened to," she said succinctly.

"Come in," Suran told her, leading her into his study.

"Well?" he asked when he had closed and locked the heavy door, "Why are you here?"

"Because I've been ordered by the Praetor to kill you, Suran," Donatra answered. Suran could barely believe his ears. His colleague, ordered to kill him.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Shinzon has threatened to publically release my entire personal file. There are some things in that file that I have kept a secret for my entire life, even from you, Suran," she replied. Suran wasn't at all surprised to know that she still hid things from him, even after knowing each other for twelve years.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, sitting down in a chair.

She remained standing, "Because I believe there is always another option to anything. Nothing is final."

"What do you mean?"

"I know some people who can help you fake your death. That way, you survive and my secrets stay personal. I'm sure you can appreciate that, considering what you do know about me."

"Well, how exactly does one go about faking their own assassination?" Suran asked, lifting an amused eyebrow.

"Well, maybe my neighbor could place you in a trance," Donatra suggested.

"Oh, sit down, Donatra. We'll be here for a while," Suran said, "I would order you to, but we're of equal rank."

She sat down across from him and they started planning exactly how they would go about faking his death.

**Stardate 56953.39  
December 14, 2379  
2346 hours  
Apartment Block  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(20 days until Earth annihilation)**

When she flicked the lights on, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her. Four people sat around the tiny table in her apartment, all staring at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Donatra snapped, lifting a rather hefty disruptor.

"Isn't it obvious?" Christine Vale asked.

"No, it sure isn't. Chris, if someone doesn't explain how the hell you got into my apartment in the first place, I will shoot one of you."

"I let them in," a voice answered, "You did give me the codes, after all."

"Damn. Knew that was gonna bite me in the ass one day," Donatra muttered.

Admiral Braeg just smirked before turning and locking the door.

"You said you had something important to say?" he asked Vale.

The Starfleet officer looked grim, "Alyssa found something when we were rescuing Captain Picard."

A dark-skinned human woman nodded, "I found a set of logs for implementation of thalaron radiation in Shinzon's warbird. The implementation was finished about three months ago and the time table for its usage started with the attack on the Senate and will culminate in the destruction of Earth."

"Holy shit," was the only thing that Donatra could think of to say. She rapidly spun and grabbed a communications device from under a shelf on the wall.

"You truly are inventive," Braeg commented drily.

"Comes with the job," she retorted.

Opening a channel on the device, she typed in a code that only she and one other person knew. Hell, the other person didn't even know that she knew it.

"_This is President Bacco,_" came the instant reply.

The Starfleet officers all stared at one another in shock.

"Madam President, I am Commander Donatra of the Romulan Star Empire. I have some information you're going to want to hear."

_"How the hell did you get this code, Commander? Only Captain Harkness knows it. Do you know him?"_

"Do I know him? Madam President, I have been a member of Torchwood since I was eighteen. I was the first person he hired. For two years, it was just us running Torchwood. So yes, I do know him," Donatra said, "Now, do you want to hear about the thalaron weapon intended for Earth or not?"

There was a pause.

_"You truly don't mince words, do you Commander. Luckily for you, I'm in a meeting with Captain Harkness right now, and he vouches for you. So, carry on,"_ Bacco said.

Donatra handed the device to Christine.

"Madam President, I'm Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale. I was sent after the _Enterprise_ on a rogue Romulan warbird and taken prisoner when the warbird was captured. It was Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who found a set of logs pertaining to the thalaron radiation when we broke Captain Picard out of jail. Shinzon is planning an attack on Earth," she explained as quickly as she could.

"_How long?_" a man's voice asked.

"Twenty days, Captain Harkness. The attack will happen on January the 3rd. Permission to round up any Torchwood agents near the border and mobilize the rest?" Vale asked.

_"Granted,"_ President Bacco said, "_And Godspeed, Lieutenant Commander."_

"Understood, ma'am. Vale out."

She closed the channel before handing the device back to Donatra, who destroyed it.

"You know," she said after a moment, "These things are damned near impossible to replace. There are only two left in existence now."

"Great," Alyssa Ogawa murmured. Ranul Keru and Jaza Najem nodded in agreement.

**Stardate 56954.06  
December 15, 2379  
0531 hours  
Unidentified asteroid  
Space  
Neutral Zone  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

"You know, it's not every day that we receive such important visitors."

Nanietta Bacco scowled at the Romulan man in front of her.

"Well, it's probably not going to happen again. So enjoy the time while you have it," she retorted.

"Very well," he said calmly, "I am Major Syrath of the Tal Shiar. I'm in temporary command here while Commander Donatra is out of contact."

"Out of contact? What do you mean? I received a communication from her at some God-awful hour last night before hauling ass out here," Bacco said.

"That was an exception," Syrath said, "Due to the need to find out exactly what Shinzon is doing, she's gone deep. The only agents she has contact with are the six that are currently stationed on Romulus. The problem is that they've all disappeared and she's the only one left."

"I see. How long can her cover remain intact?" Jack Harkness asked from next to Bacco, unusually serious for once.

"Maybe another couple of days at most," Syrath said, "We need to move in three days time, but her cover will be blown before that. Shinzon knows that a group of Starfleet officers visited her apartment last night and he knows that those officers rescued Picard. He just needs one last piece of evidence to blow her cover."

"What piece is that?" Bacco demanded.

"Commander Donatra has been ordered to kill Commander Suran. Shinzon wants him dead, so he's going to send someone to track her when she finally does make the attempt. They're going to fake his death. It won't work."

"Oh hell," Jack said, "She talked to me a couple of hours ago. She moves in half an hour."

"So, we have half an hour. Wonderful," Syrath said, "This way please. Uhlan Vila! Get me a direct channel to Chancellor Martok. We have a plot to hatch."

"Understood, sir," an older Romulan woman said, turning to a communications panel nearby.

**Stardate 56954.11  
December 15, 2379  
0602 hours  
Factory District  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

Commander Suran waited patiently for his would-be assassin. She was supposed to be here by now.

Of course, even as he though this, she dropped from the ceiling by way of a rather disused air circulation conduit in the old warehouse he was standing in.

"So," he said, playing his part, "I guess this is how it's going to be, Donatra."

"Yes. I truly am sorry, Suran, but you have to die here," she said, easily playing her part.

Suran hefted his disruptor and pointed it at her, "So be it."

Even as he fired the stun blast from the modified disruptor, she dodged and fired back at him. The blast only singed his clothing, revealing the large fake wound underneath. He fell backwards with the blast, dropping to the floor and closing his eyes.

The tiny speck of light in the warehouse disappeared when she stepped in front of it and crouched over him, checking him.

Standing again, she turned and left. Suran watched her through the tiniest slit of his eyes.

So when a figure rose out of an old container and shot his former first officer, he could do nothing. He could only lie there while the figure cuffed her and dragged her into a groundcar, driving off.

**Stardate 56954.16  
December 15, 2379  
0624 hours  
Residential Street  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

Commander Sela yawned as she sat up, a bit embarrassed that she had fallen asleep yet again in the study. It was still odd to her that she was even allowed in here. When her father was alive, he had forbidden her from entering this room. Now, she took refuge in here and would spend hours looking through all the pictures of her and her parents when she was a little girl.

She was broken from her reverie when there was a knock on the door and it opened. The man in the doorway wasn't at all who she expected.

"Commander Suran. I wasn't aware you knew the codes to this house," she said by way of greeting.

"I didn't. I disarmed the system by some rather illegal means. I need your help," he said bluntly.

Sela stood and moved over to a wall panel, where she checked the status of the alarm system.

"Well done. You completely fried my entire security system. It's going to take days to replace," she replied with a sigh, "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, so you're a Klingon now, are you?" he retorted.

She scowled at him.

"Commander Donatra was ordered to kill me by the Praetor. She decided that we were going to fake my death," Suran began.

Sela spun and listened intently as he continued.

"When we actually pulled the plan off, someone stunned her as she was leaving the warehouse and dragged her off," he finished.

Sela didn't say anything, simply moved over to a wall-mounted communications panel and typed in a code that she actually wasn't supposed to officially know.

As the preset message transmitted to a location on the other side of the Neutral Zone, Sela turned to Suran.

"So, what do you expect me to do about it?" Sela demanded.

**Stardate 56954.16  
December 15, 2379  
0625 hours  
**_**Starship Excalibur  
**_**Space  
Near the Neutral Zone  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

Captain Mackenzie Calhoun glanced at his guest as she seemed focused on her communications device.

"Well? Is there something important on there that I should know about?" he asked.

Liviana looked up, "Actually, yes. My source on Romulus just sent out an update. The _Spectre_ has been captured and it appears that Commander Soleta is scheduled for an execution in two days. Also, my source reports that Picard has been rescued, but one of her allies has been taken prisoner by Shinzon for unknown reasons."

"Can I trust your source?" Calhoun asked.

"Considering that she tried to kill you once or twice? No, you can't. But I can. We've been friends since we were children. I mean, two half-breeds on Romulus? Of course we're going to end up friends," Liviana replied.

"You're talking about Commander Sela? She's your informant?" Commander Burgoyne 172 asked.

"Yes. Now trust me when I say that she is trustworthy, especially now," Liviana retorted.

"Oh?" said a new voice, "I would love to hear the reason."

Lieutenant Ro Laren stood behind Burgy, her hands on her hips.

"Because, I trust Sela with my life. Is that good enough for you?" Liviana demanded.

"Yes, it is," Captain Saavik said. She had remained silent for the entire meeting, but chose now to speak.

"Captain Calhoun, if you have a problem, I suggest you take your ship and leave," she continued, "This mission requires objectivity, not personal grudges against someone for something that happened years ago."

Calhoun didn't even pretend to be completely accepting of the rules she had just laid down.

"Sure. But if she betrays us, I'll kill her," he warned.

"Get in line," Ro muttered.

"Agreed," Burgoyne said.

"So, what exactly can you do to get us onto Romulus?" Calhoun asked Liviana.

The half-Vulcan smiled, "Oh, it's not too hard. I just need to fake a cargo load and permit. That's pretty easy to do. I'll just ask Admiral Tucker to help me hack their systems."

Saavik lifted an eyebrow, "I will not even ask how you know about Admiral Tucker's propensityfor hacking."

They all stared at her.

"How do you know?" Calhoun asked.

"I have my ways," she replied cryptically.

"Gee, thanks, Mom. Just what we need, some cryptic bullshit," Liviana said.

**Stardate 56954.33  
December 15, 2379  
0756 hours  
Vikr'l Prison  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

Katerina Mueller ducked as another prisoner threw a punch. The burly Reman was angry and confused; he'd just been dropped here by the guards.

Another Reman intervened and shouted something angrily at the first, causing the first to regain his senses and back off.

"Thanks," Mueller said, "But I don't believe we've met."

"I am Mekrikuk. I did not know that my name was required to assist you. Yours is a strange culture, Captain," the Reman replied in a gravelly voice.

"Not the culture, Mister Mekrikuk, just me. And how did you know I was a captain?" she asked.

"I have known commanders before. You carry yourself like them. That and the other Federation prisoners look to you as their leader. It is not hard to figure out. The cell maze is not as large as you would think. Besides, you are not the highest authority here, are you?" he answered calmly.

"No. I'm not. Admiral Shelby is," Mueller replied, gesturing to the admiral, who lay injured and unconscious on a nearby bench.

"Ah," Mekrikuk said.

The pair continued to talk warily while Melora Pazlar talked with young Cadet Torvig. The Choblik engineering trainee seemed wary around all superior officers as a whole.

"So, Cadet. How's this for a first mission?" Melora asked.

"Not very well," he replied, "I do not enjoy the way that our guards treat us."

Melora looked over at Admiral Shelby when he said that. She was slowly healing from the initial beating she had received for mouthing off to a Romulan guard.

She was about to turn away when Shelby's eyes flickered.

"Admiral?" she asked softly.

Shelby's blue eyes opened and she winced.

"I feel like I have a hangover," she said, narrowing her eyes. Melora laughed softly, but stopped when Shelby winced again.

"I bet. You took a pretty bad beating from that guard," the Elaysian officer said with a touch of wry humor. Captain Mueller's head whipped around and she looked over. The Reman next to her turned and followed her over to them.

"Well, you look like hell, Elizabeth," Mueller said calmly. Torvig twitched nervously at that, confused.

"Shut the hell up, Kat. You didn't get the shit beaten out of you by an angry Romulan," Shelby said sarcastically.

"Not like I'd want to," Mueller said, "Anyway, this is Mekrikuk. He's one of the locals."

"How'd you end up here?" Shelby asked, sitting up painfully, "You seem like a decent enough person."

"I ended up here for the crime of being a Reman serving as a free person in a Senator's household," he said, "Senator Varyet was very sympathetic towards my people, especially during the war."

"I'm sorry," the admiral said, "Well, if it helps, we plan to kill the guy who wiped out the Senate."

"I would like to help, if I would be welcomed, Admiral," he replied.

"Consider yourself welcome in any operation that I happen to be leading at any time," Shelby said.

"Thank you, Admiral. I know of someone else here. He is ill, but is not Romulan or Reman. He is Vulcan," Mekrikuk said.

"Bullshit," Shelby muttered.

**Stardate 56954.59  
December 15, 2379  
1012 hours  
Unknown location  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

"Well, this is fun."

"What is?"

Soleta gestured around grandly, "This! All of this! Where the hell is the rescue team?"

"Maybe your plan failed," Deanna said calmly.

Soleta snorted, "Or Elizabeth succeeded in pissing off one of the guards at the prison they took her to."

"That does sound like Shelby," Riker said. Soleta snorted.

"I should tell you about the time that she managed to almost get the crap beaten out of her by some pissed-off Orions."

"Almost?" Beverly asked incredulously.

"Yes. I was there, so I nerve-pinched her and hid her unconscious body. How else do you think Starfleet found out I'm half-Romulan. I sure as hell didn't tell them of my own free will," Soleta retorted sharply.

"Oh. If I remember right, that was right before Shelby got command of Bravo Station," Geordi commented.

Worf knew the look on Soleta's face and quickly changed the topic, "So, what ships are looking for us and who do they suspect?"

"So far, the entirety of Starfleet is out looking for you. Several cargo ships have been enlisted to help and every secret spy cabal on this side of the Core is out looking for you. With the exception of the Tal Shiar, of course. Although, Torchwood is getting very close. One of their agents is on planet right now, but I don't know who it is," Soleta answered.

"Which cargo ships?" Data asked, "There are a few probable possibilities as to which could be searching for the crew of the _Enterprise_."

"Well, there's the FCS. They've got every ship in their employ checking and double-checking their contacts outside of the Federation for any clues. There's a small group of independent cargo ships using each other as soundboards for ideas to get you out of here, as they're the only ones who actually believe that the Romulans have taken you prisoner. Starfleet is spreading the story that you're just missing."

"Now, that's a bunch of bullshit if I've ever seen any. What's the President got to say about it?" Riker said.

"Well, she can't do-" Soleta started.

"She? Governor Bacco won the race?" Deanna asked.

"Yep. So, anyway, President Bacco can't do anything without the approval of the Federation Council, as they're in a state of pre-war with the Romulan Empire right now. I took this mission to get away from their constant questions about the border security. They have no reason to know that," Soleta continued.

"I suppose we have to wait then. Maybe someone will come along soon," Worf said, anger simmering beneath his calm demeanor.

Little did they know, a single Romulan listened outside of the door and recorded everything that they said. As they lapsed into silence, the Romulan ended the recording with a whispered code and left as silently as they had arrived.

**Stardate 56954.96  
December 15, 2379  
1324 hours  
Hall of State  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

"This is the day that everything changes."

Tal'aura looked up from her desk computer screen to see Eborion lounging in a chair. The irritating noble had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Perhaps an explanation is in order," she replied, keeping a calm mask on her face.

"The trial of Commander Soleta is today. It will show the Federation that their spies cannot and will not be tolerated in the Empire," Eborion said.

Tal'aura stifled a snort, "Who would possibly hire that as a spy? She lies worse than a rug that has spent too long rolled up in a closet."

"While I appreciate the colorful metaphor, Senator, I hardly think that it's necessary, though. After all, she is still a spy. She's been reported meeting with Starfleet captains and admirals. Hardly the mark of a loyal officer of the Empire," Eborion replied, his nose wrinkling with disgust.

"She's a half-breed; of course she would be outside the norms. Need I remind you that if Senator Cretak had not aided Doctor Bashir in his investigation, we would never have found the Federation spy with a grudge against the Tal Shiar and the means to act on that," Tal'aura reminded Eborion.

"Perhaps so. But there was still the fact that she gave classified files to the human. Files that only the Senate knows."

"Even so. There shouldn't even be a trial today. We should just execute her and get this whole business over with."

"Maybe. But that is hardly our decision. The Praetor has decided that she will be a public spectacle. Not even Starfleet will want anything to do with her after her actions in the past have been revealed," Eborion said calmly, a touch of fervor in his voice.

"Then let it be so. Just get this over with and we can work on rebuilding the Empire into an image of power in this quadrant and throughout the Federation," Tal'aura retorted.

Eborion nodded his respect and left as quickly as he had arrived. Tal'aura sighed and leaned back in her chair. This was going to be a long day, indeed.

**Stardate 56955.25  
December 15, 2379  
1600 hours  
Hall of State  
Ki Baratan  
Romulus  
(19 days until Earth annihilation)**

Admiral Braeg sat in his seat and observed the people who walked into the large chamber. He had been given a seat on the Continuing Committee, along with former Senator Pardek, Senator Tal'aura, Viceroy Vkruk, Commander Toreth, and General Marinth.

"When do you think this will actually start?" Marinth murmured quietly to him.

"Whenever the Praetor decides to move on with this," Braeg replied. Marinth nodded and turned her focus to the files in front of her. Braeg looked carefully into the crowd of military officers who had gathered. A ship's commander with braided hair met his gaze, equally careful so as to not draw attention to either. She shook her head minutely.

The simple gesture told Braeg much. Neither Suran nor Donatra were here, both still missing. Judging from the Praetor's lack of concern as to why two of his loyal officers were missing, he either didn't care about his followers or he had something to do with it.

The commander caught his gaze again and gave him a glare that seemed to say "Don't do anything foolish." Braeg obeyed, but still kept his eyes in the crowd as well as on the door.

A quartet of guards appeared, leading Commander Soleta into the chamber. Marinth nodded succinctly at the door keeper, who opened it and let the small party in. The guards surrounded Soleta as she sat calmly in the chair and watched the Continuing Committee carefully.

"Commander Soleta," Commander Toreth began, "You have been summoned before us today to answer to three charges. First, the charge of high treason and conspiracy against the Empire. Second, your actions that resulted in the deaths of twenty-two people, members of your crew. Third, espionage of the highest degree. How do you plead?"

While he didn't necessarily like Toreth, he had to admire her gift for public speaking. But Soleta didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Not guilty to the first and third, but guilty to the second. Perhaps you should speak with Subcommander, excuse me, Commander, Lucius about that. He did, after all, lead the mutiny against me that resulted in those deaths," Soleta replied, her face a Vulcan mask.

Braeg spoke up, "That is irrelevant, Commander. He has already testified that your actions led to that mutiny. The ends do not justify the means."

He hated having to do this. Soleta was a decent enough person, but if he valued his life, he had to comply. The commander in the crowd nodded slightly.

As Toreth and Tal'aura took the lead in the trial, Braeg quietly tapped out a message on his screen, using the holographic screen as a cover for the covert message.

As the trial droned on, Soleta seemed to be getting impatient. Just as the verdict was about to be announced, Braeg tapped a key on his screen, dropping the hologram and revealing a grisly picture. A massive ship was in orbit, seeming like an innocent ship of that peace-loving "Negotiator" race. But it was actually the _Tyrava_, a Ship-Clan vessel from a hundred years ago. Well, the upkeep was good.

Next to it were four vessels, the true problem here. Two were Starfleet vessels, one was an older Romulan warbird, and one was a cargo ship. Braeg had just ordered any ships loyal to him to join the quintet.

The commander in the audience stood and tugged her old-style tunic down a bit.

"Hello, everyone. I must say, the last time I was in here, my niece was in that chair, accused of negligence of duty simply because a trio of Starfleet officers stole a cloaking device from her ship," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Who are you? You do not wear the uniform of the current military. If I'm not wrong, that uniform is over a century old," Shinzon said derisively.

She laughed, "So am I, but I don't let that deter me from my goals. I am Commander-General Ael t'Rllaillieu of the _ChR_ _Bloodwing_. You might want to contact your ships in orbit."

Another commander, this one on the opposite side of the large chamber, leaped over the railing and moved over to Soleta, using a hidden disruptor pistol to shoot the four guards surrounding her.

"Let's go, now!" Commander Charvanek shouted. Various officers around the room jumped up and started running for the door, all shouting into their communications devices, demanding that their ships beam them up, that it was time to defeat the Reman madman who dared to usurp the Praetor's position.

Tal Shiar officers melted out of the woodwork and joined the crowd of mutineers, as did various civilians and others.

Ambassador Spock himself beamed up with Commander Charvanek to her ship.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Remans appeared from dark corners and opened fire on the surging group that was left. People dropped quickly. Braeg felt a gun against the back of his own head, but the shooting paused when the doors to the chamber slammed open.

A blonde human woman stood there, her curly hair put up in a loose 'ponytail', as humans called it, and her Starfleet Admiral's uniform ripped in places. Behind her were several other officers and a few Remans.

"That's far enough, Shinzon," she said.

Soleta accepted a disruptor from one of the Remans and disappeared, presumably to go back to her ship.

"Hello, Admiral Shelby. I trust you're doing well?" Shinzon sneered.

"Better than you're about to be," Elizabeth Shelby replied.

"Is that so?" the Reman replied dangerously.

"Yes. It is," a new voice said. Standing next to Ael was a woman of similar stature and appearance.

"Admiral Lara. I see that you have joined the traitors," he said calmly.

"Like mother, like daughter. It is a human saying, yes?" Ael commented drily. Lara lifted an eyebrow, looking very much like her mother.

Shinzon had a disruptor out so fast that both women barely had time to blink. The aim was unwaveringly pointed towards…

Admiral Braeg. He swore colorfully in some language his wife had taught him and stood. The disruptor tensed and so did Shinzon's finger on the trigger.

"Sit down, Admiral. We've been tracing all of your communications for the past week now. It was you who betrayed the homeworld security codes to the enemy. It was you who betrayed the Empire," the false Praetor snapped.

Braeg straightened into a full military salute.

"Sorry to be a disappointment, Praetor, but you murdered hundreds of people, including all but the bridge crew of a Federation starship. You are not fit to lead the Romulan people and you never will be," he said, his voice perfectly calm and measured.

A large explosion interrupted any further conversation as the concussion wave threw everyone left in the chamber to the floor. Ael and Lara scrambled to help up the mutineers and helped them to beam up to their ships. Outside of the small window, a massive cloud of smoke belched out of a gaping hole in the side of the Romulan Defense Navy Headquarters.

Braeg gave a small smile to himself. Soleta had done her job perfectly.

The Battle for the Romulan Star Empire had begun and he would need all the help he could get.

**AN- Well, this is now officially my longest chapter yet! 30 freaking pages and about two months of typing this in class. This is extremely AU and will continue to be so. This story is only expected to be about ten chapters, but really long chapters, so I'll probably finish this when I'm well into college. Stick around for the next chapter! Jolan'tru.**


End file.
